1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-intercepting device of a camera using a roll film magazine, and more particularly to a light-intercepting device for preventing leakage of light from a through-hole formed to extraneously drive the spool shaft of the magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera using a roll film magazine, after a scheduled exposure of film has all been terminated, the spool shaft of the magazine is rotated by means of a film rewinding handle coupled to the spool shaft to thereby rewind the film again into the magazine. An electric film rewind device is known which is mounted to the bottom of the camera to effect said rewind operation with the aid of the drive force of an electric motor. To connect the drive shaft of this device and the spool shaft of the film magazine, there is known a camera formed with a through hole through which the drive shaft may be inserted into the bottom of the magazine containing chamber of the camera. In such camera, a light-intercepting device is known which is provided between the spool shaft and the magazine containing chamber to prevent light from leaking into the interior of the camera through the through-hole.
The device of such type is of a ring-like shape and is somewhat vertically slidable in the through-hole. A spring is disposed between said device and the bottom of the camera to bias the ring-like upper surface of the device in a direction to bear against the end portion of the spool shaft. Therefore, the light-intercepting device is always in contact with the end portion of the spool shaft and thus, even in a condition in which a motor drive device is not mounted on the camera, extraneous light which tends to leak into the camera from the through-hole, the hollow portion of the light-intercepting device and the portion between said device and the end portion of the spool shaft is prevented. However, the spool shaft of the film magazine is not always manufactured to the length as specified and when a film magazine not having a sufficient length for the light-intercepting device to make contact with the spool shaft has been loaded or when the spring has become deteriorated, the biasing force of the spring has not worked so much and this has sometimes caused the contact between the spool shaft and the light-intercepting device to be imperfect and created a gap therebetween through which light leaks.
Further, in the conventional camera provided with the above-described light-intercepting device, there has been a fear that the center of the spool shaft is displaced by a force applied to the spool shaft during the film advance accompanying a photographing operation and as a result, distortion is caused in the film surface drawn out to the exposure position.